


Crowded Places

by proofreadmyheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Leather Jackets, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Sex, Shopping?, Smut, Tom Holland/Fem!Reader, Tom Holland/Reader - Freeform, aka the best, some smut to get me through the sad part of my other story, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofreadmyheart/pseuds/proofreadmyheart
Summary: You're visiting Tom on the set of Chaos Walking and find yourself dying to get out of the woods and into town. When you end up shopping, Tom makes it clear that he has other priorities for your time together-- and maybe a bit of a leather kink.





	Crowded Places

It wasn’t that you weren’t a nature girl. You really did enjoy getting outdoors. But after being surrounded by the wilderness outside Montreal for the third week in a row, you’d become a bit bored. You were happy to spend time with Tom at the end of the day, and you knew you were lucky to be able to visit him during shooting at all, but you had an itch to see civilization again.

“Look baby,” You said, perched on the bathroom counter as Tom showered, “You have a whole weekend off, lets just go into the city and explore. I want to shop a little bit, too.” 

Tom wasn’t big on going shopping. If he did, it was online, and typically with help from a stylist. You knew he hated photographers stalking you two around town, but maybe in Montreal that wouldn’t be as big of an issue.

From behind the shower wall you could hear him hmming and hawing before the water turned off and his head appeared around the corner, “Ok, love. I’m game.” 

You smiled cheerfully at your success as Tom snatched a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He eyed you as he walked across the bathroom.

“Don’t you look pretty,” He cooed, “Sitting here on the counter with your legs all spread and that cheeky grin on your face. Hoping for something?” 

You had really just been swinging your legs nonchalantly while he was in the shower, but now he was between them, gripping your hips and pulling you in until you were touching. You let him kiss you a bit before giving him a gentle push.

“Not right now, Tom.” You chuckled, leaning back, “Save it for a better time.” 

He stepped back begrudgingly as you slid off the counter, “A better time?” He called after you as you wandered into the bedroom, “I’m fresh out the shower and you’re on a countertop, what better time are you envisioning?”

You rolled your eyes to yourself as you picked up a pair of his jeans and tossed them at him, “You’ll know when it’s better.” 

He scoffed a bit, looking annoyed. You shrugged in response, you really just wanted to get ready and get the show on the road. 

 

An hour later you were leisurely strolling the streets of Montreal with Tom in hand. A blue baseball cap pulled low on his face kept you from getting noticed as you admired some of the touristy sites, stopping in the occasional shop to look around. 

“Baby, where’d you get that floral short-sleeve button down that I love?” You asked as you browsed through a local boutique.

“I have literally so many, but I think you’re talking about the one from All Saints.” He responded absentmindedly, scrolling through his phone.

You nodded, “Let’s go there.” 

Noticing he wasn’t paying attention to you, you frowned a bit. Looking around to make sure nobody was paying you any mind, you stepped near to him, causing him to look up as you entered his space. 

“You know it’s all I can do to not rip those shirts off you the minute you get them on.” You teased, daring to let your hand toy loosely with the belt buckle on his jeans. 

He didn’t step back right away; instead turning his gaze back to his phone, “Watch it, you’re asking for trouble.” 

And with that he turned right out of your hand and walked away.

Pouting at his indifference, you followed him as he mapped your way to All Saints a block up the street. 

“Here’s what I think we should do,” You proposed, overcompensating for his seeming annoyance with you, “I’ll pick you out three things to start with, and you can pick me three things.”

He cocked an eyebrow at you, “Any three things I want you to try?” He clarified. 

You nodded. It didn’t seem like that revolutionary of a concept, but Tom appeared quite pleased by it. You were happy with the arrangement too, seeing as he was always so picky about what he wore and you rarely got a say.

After wandering around the store for a bit, you met again near the fitting room to size up each other’s choices.

“What did you pick?” Tom mumbled as he assessed. You’d snatched a pair of acid washed jeans, a black jacket and maroon short-sleeved button down. He pointed the button down out immediately, “Babe I already own a million of these.” 

“Just try it. For me.” You stuck your tongue out. You sized up his choices for you: A denim skirt, some oversized sweater, and a black leather jacket. 

You waited at the changing rooms until the store attendant took notice and started making her way over. Then Tom began to do something interesting. He pushed up his cap and cocked his head a little to the side and brought a warm smile to his face. His eyes glittered as the girl approached. She was probably about your age, and definitely pretty. 

“Two rooms, three items each?” She asked, her attention solely focused on Tom as she sized up the garments you carried. 

“Actually love, could we just share a room?” He inquired charmingly. You rarely saw him manipulate like this, though his motives were obvious. 

“That should be fine.” The girl said, a tad bit flustered by his charisma, and probably breaking store policy, you guessed.

She let you in to an open room and hung the clothes for you, “My name’s Jenna if you need anything, let me know.” 

“Thank you so much Jenna, I will let you know.” Tom flirted shamelessly. 

You were equal parts shocked and impressed as he shut the door behind us. 

Crossing your arms, you shot him a look, “All that just to see me strip in front of you?” 

He turned with a grin, “Uh, yeah. That’s generally the thought.”

You rolled your eyes at him and began to shimmy out of your jeans. He pulled off his hoodie and went straight for the maroon button down, much to your delight. Now having your pants off, you figured you’d throw him a bone, choosing to slip out of your shirt before reaching for the sweater he had picked.

“Actually,” Tom paused you, lifting your fingers off the hanger; “I think I want to see you in this. Just this.” He motioned to the leather jacket hanging on the wall. You shook your head at his naughtiness.

Turning away to pick up the jacket, you suddenly felt yourself being abruptly pulled against him. You braced yourself on the wall of the changing room but Tom’s arms around you were keeping you plenty steady now. You felt his toned body press into your back as he began to kiss your neck from behind.

“Y’know,” he murmured, nipping at your jawline, “I think now would be—“ he brought his mouth near to your ear and you could hear the smile on his lips, “—a better time.” 

His breath sent a shiver through your body and he sensed it, guiding your waist around to face him then colliding with intensity into your mouth, his tongue invading in a needy, aggressive kiss. One hand slid to the small of your back as he pulled you against him. You could feel he was hard through his jeans. 

“Baby, baby, Tom,” you whispered, breaking your kiss, “We can’t possibly—not here! They’ll hear us!” 

“They better not.” He threatened, raising one eyebrow at you. You bit your lip, but Tom wasn’t hesitating. With one hand he reached around and unclasped your bra, pulling it off of your frame and discarding it in the corner. His kisses rained down your body from your neck to your hips, near silent in sound, but loud with intent, as he reached between your legs, kissing the insides of your thighs. His fingers took over, then, his thumb roughly massaging over the outside of your panties, using the friction to his advantage. Your breathing became irregular as his face rejoined yours. 

“That’s a good girl.” He encouraged, feeling your hand wind down and clasp around his wrist desperately. You opened your eyes and turned towards a sound in the room—it was Tom’s other hand reaching for the leather jacket he’d picked. 

His hand between your legs was suddenly gone and he held up the jacket and said rather loudly, “Let’s try this!” His voice betrayed no misbehavior, but his eyes were narrowed and the bulge in his pants implied otherwise. You slid into the jacket and smiled shyly to yourself in the mirror. It fit well, hitting where your waist became the smallest, and the outline of your breasts was clear from the open front. Tom’s hand came from behind you and slipped up through the jacket, palming you while his other hand pulled your hair out from where it was tucked under the collar of the jacket, holding it tightly in his hand. 

“How we doing in there?” Came Jenna’s voice suddenly from the other side of the door. You froze. Tom, still holding your hair, turned his face to the door to speak, but didn’t open it.

“So good, thank you. Do you think you could grab us 3 more men’s shirts? Your pick.” He was using his most professional voice. Jenna happily agreed and said she’d return in a moment. 

Tom turned his face back to you and his expression became amused. You had started touching yourself in his absence. You thought to stop, but he simply leaned back against the wall to watch you, loving it. 

“Why did you do that? Now she’s going to come back.” You complained, still apprehensive about the whole plan, admittedly.

“Mmm it buys us more time, though.” He smirked, “More things to try on—takes a bit longer.” He had a point; you’d already been there a few minutes. Momentarily, Jenna was back with Tom’s requests. You stayed pressed against the wall, keeping out of sight of the door and mirrors as Tom opened it just a crack to accept everything.

Once the door was shut, Tom’s patience suddenly ran out. He unzipped his jeans and quickly stepped across the room, pinning you against the wall. His hand traveled right down into your panties, which you’d soaked at this point. 

He was pleasantly surprised, “Such a good girl.” He whispered, sliding a finger inside of you. 

You let a tiny whimper escape your lips, as your hands scrambled over his body, his rough abs, his soft skin. You began stroking him through his briefs but he didn’t need it—his desire from this morning was still with him. 

Outside the door you could hear a few other people come in to try things on. When someone opened the room next to you, your nerves dialed your senses to eleven, leaving you even more sensitive to Tom’s touch. 

“Don’t make a sound, love.” He ordered and you nodded, pursing your lips together. He used his free hand to reach under your thigh, wrapping your leg around his torso. As you kissed him desperately, his hand moved to pin yours to the wall and you frowned.

“Let me touch you.” You breathed. His hand let go and you edged his briefs down as best you could, letting him handle the rest. 

Two fingers edged their way into you now, hitting at an unforgiving pace. Tom’s face was intently watching yours, biting his lip as your mouth opened with pleasure but no sound rang out. Your legs felt weak underneath you, and your face fell to his shoulder for support—kissing at his collarbones.

Next to you, a girl asked her boyfriend for his opinion on something. A few rooms down, someone giggled. The beat of the store’s soundtrack pulsed in the background. 

Suddenly Tom drew back, forcing you to stand for yourself and meet his eyes. You wordlessly begged for him, and he could see it. You adjusted the leather jacket you still had on, the material no longer cold against your heated skin. 

Pumping himself with his fingers, wet from you, he instructed, “Turn.” nodding toward the mirror. You faced it, bracing yourself on either side of the glass. Tom stood back, momentarily, admiring how the jacket spread with your arms, your breasts hanging forward as you bent over invitingly. 

“Fuck.” He whispered. Approaching you, he slid your thong to the side, slicking himself a bit more before pushing in without a word. 

You were tight—tighter than the both of you expected. You nearly gasped aloud with shock but for your hand flying to cover your mouth in the nick of time. Tom’s brows furrowed together and he pulled back and pushed in farther, tipping his head back with pleasure as he eased in. 

“Still doing alright?” called a voice from the other side of the door. 

Your eyes shot to Tom who quickly called back, “So good! Thanks so much.” You heard her footsteps retreating but you were hardly relaxed, every muscle slightly on edge.

Speeding up his thrusts, Tom leaned into you, chuckling breathlessly, “Ooooh, nearly getting caught gets you extra tight, huh babe?”

You wanted to answer but knew you couldn’t get words out without moaning. He was too much, it was too much, you were so over stimulated and—the shockwave hit. Your orgasm rolled through your body with a pulse, and you let out an uncontrollable whimper and this time it was Tom’s hand that came across your mouth, stifling any other noise you could make. 

“Fucking you so good you can’t keep quiet.” Tom murmured proudly, using the hand over your mouth to pull your head back and kiss your cheek. 

The leather jacket kept your flexibility limited; he’d probably done that on purpose. Managing to reach behind you, you ran a hand into Tom’s curls, pulling them, breathing hard through your nose while his palm kept a tight seal over your lips. He was sliding himself nearly out of you before slamming in as deep as he could get—a good indication he was nearing his peak.

“Time to finish.” He whispered in your ear. “Follow my lead. And not a word.” 

His instructions were clear, and so was his intent. He ran his hands up the smooth leather on the back of the jacket, bending you as far over as you could manage without losing your balance. Taking your arms, he guided your hands back to your ass, and you knew what he wanted. He wanted the view.

Gripping yourself, you spread so he could see himself inside you. You smirked in the mirror at his face. 

“Tssssss” Tom hissed, tongue between his teeth, close to his climax at the simple sight of you. Pulling the jacket up so he could see, he picked up his pace and fucked you as hard as he could without making a noise. 

Moments later his breathing caught, you opened your eyes from having them squeezed shut. He mouthed a relieved, blissed, “Oh. My. God.” As he released inside you. Pulling out slowly, he leaned against the wall, catching his breath. You were sweaty from getting the shit fucked out of you while wearing leather, brushing a hair out of your face. 

You paused and admired him like this: eyes closed, shirt undone…all of him undone really. 

Slipping out of the jacket, you hung it back on its hanger and began dressing yourself again. Tom moved quickly into his original clothes, as well. Grabbing the jacket, and the red shirt, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

“I think we better buy these.” He winked at you as you pulled your pants on. “I’ll go pay, love. You… should stay in here until your cheeks calm down a bit.” 

He slipped out the door and you looked up at yourself in the mirror. Flushed cheeks and hair a mess—you’d need a minute to recover. Guess that’s what you get for waiting for a “better time” in Tom’s world.


End file.
